<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>where the lovelight gleams by akeren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256295">where the lovelight gleams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akeren/pseuds/akeren'>akeren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Gen, IM SO SORRY ITS SO SHORT., Not Beta Read, Ryuseitai family, Secret Santa, Sleepovers, is this ! or !! era? thats up for you to decide dearest reader, the chiakana is only there if you squint also its not the focus at all, they are so wholesome waaah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akeren/pseuds/akeren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What's Christmas Eve for if not good company?</p>
<p>Or, the Ryuseitai Christmas Fic of your dreams.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s), Morisawa Chiaki/Shinkai Kanata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>where the lovelight gleams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>kanata believes in santa is the ONLY valid headcanon to exist. everyone else go home (/j)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a snowy night on Christmas Eve, the cold from outside seeping into the Morisawa house. RYUSEITAI had decided to spend the night together, their leader claiming it as a “bonding activity”. The young men were scattered about Chiaki’s living room: Tetora and Midori were whispering about under the kotatsu, Shinobu and Kanata were sprawled on the couch, and Chiaki himself was in his kitchen, peeking out from behind the wall to keep an eye on his juniors. He couldn’t help but smile at the thought of them. <em>They’ve all come so far...</em> he thought to himself, feeling a swell of pride in his chest. He snapped back to reality when his microwave beeped, signaling the now-cooked popcorn was ready.</p>
<p>“Chiaki~ it’s going to ‘start’ without you, you know.” Kanata sang out from the couch. He was referring to a Christmas special for one of his favorite tokusatsu. </p>
<p>“Coming!” Chiaki shouted, essentially running from the kitchen, bowl of popcorn in one hand and other snacks in the other. He sat them down on the kotatsu triumphantly, earning a noise of praise from Tetora. Grinning, Chiaki sat down next to Kanata, pulling a thick blanket over the two of them. Kanata settled into Chiaki’s shoulder, letting out a pleased sigh with a gentle smile on his face. Chiaki rested his head on Kanata’s and brought his attention to the TV. </p>
<p>It was your typical Christmas special: some villain had tried to steal the joy of Christmas from the citizens, the heroes save the day, and peace is restored (with snow added to <em>really</em> get you in the spirit). The plotline of it would be boring to anyone else, but Chiaki was watching with interest. Midori had occasionally commented on how stupid it was but had paid attention nonetheless. Eventually, after about an hour, the special had come to a close with a feel-good ending that was enough to bring some people to tears. In fact, Tetora had teared up a little, Shinobu had tears running down his face, and Chiaki... was basically sobbing.</p>
<p>“... Can you knock it off? It’s too late to be so loud.” Midori groaned, bringing himself lowering himself further under the kotatsu (accidentally bumping his knees into the table in the process). </p>
<p>Chiaki’s reply was incomprehensible, his sniffles taking precedence over anything else he had tried to say. Kanata pats his head with a small <em>there, there</em>, letting the other boy cry it out, despite Midori’s complaints. While absentmindedly petting his head, Kanata noticed the clock on the wall, reading 11:07 PM.</p>
<p>“Ah, it’s getting ‘late’, isn’t it~? Why don’t you all go to bed so ‘Santa’ can deliver his presents?” He suggested, with varying degrees of reactions from the younger boys.</p>
<p>“... Are you serious?”</p>
<p>“I mean, I guess rest is important to get stronger...”</p>
<p>“A ninja needs his rest, de gozaru!”</p>
<p>Kanata chuckled at the younger members, getting up from his seat to pull out futons stored in one of Chiaki’s closets. Soon enough the boys had gone to sleep without (much) complaint. </p>
<p>Chiaki sighed contentedly at the sight. The night was fun for sure, but the surprise he had waiting for everyone in the morning was sure to seal the deal. However, exhaustion had beckoned him, and he allowed his eyes to close, drifting off to sleep.</p><hr/>
<p>“Wake up, Taichou!” </p>
<p>Chiaki heard a voice, and felt a pair of hands shaking him awake. He groaned and looked up at the person waking him, amber eyes meeting his own. He smiled gently, sitting up and taking in his surroundings. Shinobu and Midori were gathered by his Christmas tree, staring in wonder at the presents that had magically appeared under it.</p>
<p>“Haha! It seems Santa paid a visit after all!” He exclaimed, making his way over to the other RYUSEITAI members. </p>
<p>“We waited until you were awake to ‘unwrap’ them,” Kanata noted from under the kotatsu. Chiaki smiled bashfully at the thought.</p>
<p>“Well, now that I’m awake, why not open them?” The other boys had wasted no time as he said that, opening their gifts from “Santa” with eagerness. As they all happily opened their presents, the swell of pride returned to Chiaki’s chest. He knew he would’ve never dreamed of spending this Christmas with anybody else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>waaaaaah thank you all so much for reading!! this was a secret santa gift for a discord server i'm in, so if my recipient is reading this.. i hope you liked it, besides its length!!</p>
<p>can you tell my brain wasn't working while writing this.</p>
<p>please consider supporting me if you like my content!<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/akir3n">twitter</a> | <a href="https://ko-fi.com/akeren">ko-fi </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>